Natasha Romanoff
School Life Natasha started attending Marvel in 2008, joining Sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance from an early age at the suggestion of Phil Coulson. She has a gifted intellect and her best subjects are IT, Gym and any language classes, which she is able to pick up at an incredible rate. Natasha has been described as a model potential S.H.I.E.L.D agent. To pass the time Natasha spends a lot of time after classes finish in the school Gym, and attending the Marvel's after school clubs Martial Arts and Gymnastics. After finishing Marvel, Natasha has made the decision to start training as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Before Marvel Natasha attended Surline Primary School, when she meets the rest of the Avengers and Cabal. Though she starts a year late, at aged 7 rather than 6. Home Life Natasha was born Natalia Alianovna Romanova in Russia to a single mother, who was murdered when Natasha was still a toddler by Hydra agents. Natasha when taking into the Red Room, otherwise known as the Black Widow Ops Program, who took 28 other orphan girls in order to train them into assassins. In the Red Room the girls were trained in combat and espionage, and were implanted with fake memories. At aged seven, Natasha was rescued from the Red Room by S.H.I.E.L.D who has infiltrated and taken the girls back to their headquarters. Out of the 28 orphans only two, Natasha and Yelena Belova, were put into the care of Marvel, in particular Phil Coulson. Natasha was then put in a carehome in New York ready to attend Marvel when the time came. Her name was changed to Natasha Romanoff to keep her hidden from the Red Room. At aged 12 she moved into the Marvel Apartments, where she shares a apartment with Sharon Carter. Personal Life Controlled and often emotionless, Natasha finds it very hard to trust others and make friends with her peers. Her first friendship was made with Clint Barton after they were both taken in by Phil Coulson and placed in the same care home. Their friendship came surprising quickly to both themselves and the people around them. Clint remains Natasha's closest, and he is the only person she'll truly be herself around. When the pair started attending primary school they first met Tony Stark, Thor Odinson and Steve Rogers. When they first met Natasha took an instant dislike to Tony, but over the years this has diminished. A year later they met Bruce Banner. Other than Clint, Natasha is closest to Bruce and Steve. Despite her cold nature many of the boys at Marvel are attracted to her, part because of her beauty and part her dangerous allure. Natasha's first relationship was with Alexi Shostakov, whom she bonded with over talks of Russia. The two began dating in March 2010, Year 8. The two had a loose relationship and while they were together, they spent little time with one another. Both of them appreciated their own space, and Natasha has never been one for affection; it suited them. The relationship came to an end in December 2011, Year 10, when Natasha felt she could longer trust Alexi. After Alexi, Natasha began a sexual relationship with her English teacher Matt Murdock. They continued to have sex until August 2012, Year 11, when decided against it. Natasha is a women of many talents, an Olympic style athlete, gymnast and acrobat, but is most well known for her hand-to-hand combat. She is an expert in many fields in martial arts, which was part of her training in the Red Room, and still practises her skills every day in the Gym after school. Natasha is also an extremely accurate marksman, able to use both firearms and knives. Outside of her martial arts, Natasha is a gifted ballet dancer. Natasha is currently fluent in English, Russian, French, German, Chinese and Japanese, but is quick to pick up others when she so chooses. Despite her natural coldness, Natasha is capable of portraying herself in whatever way she deems fit for the situation. Trivia * Natasha keeps a black cat in her apartment called Liho * Due to experimentation done during her time in the Red Room, Natasha is unable to have children * She is able to lift up to 500 lbs Category:12.6 Category:Dead Parents Category:Marvel Apartments Category:Russia